All Or Nothing
by ElfieWrites
Summary: Sid explains his relationship with Helga. Complete.
1. Uno

Author's Note: As the title indicates, this fic was inspired by the song "All Or Nothing", which is surprising since I really, really dislike O-Town. But I do have the punk version of the song as performed by Fake ID, so that redeems it a little. Then I got this idea to form a rather bizarre pairing. So let me know how that concept turns out. It's a bit longer than most other stories I've written, but I've got almost the whole thing thought out. So I'll continue writing tonight and see if I can get the second half up tomorrow ("tomorrow" most likely meaning 2:00 AM PST, hehe).

-----

There's a story to be told today, and for once, our own Gerald is not the Keeper of the Tale. This time, it's my turn to tell it, rather than ushering in Gerald. That's not to say he's ever disappointed his audiences when reciting urban legends, in fact he's great at it. That experience from his childhood must be what helped him win that huge trophy for the Speech and Debate team, even though it's not as wicked awesome as the basketball trophy he helped win sophomore year.

Anyway, this story isn't just another urban legend. It's a story from my own life. A tale of love and heartbreak with the most unlikely girl.

You see, I once tried to win the heart of Helga G. Pataki.

I can tell this is going to need a lot of explanation. You see, Helga was always the bully in grade school. Everybody feared her. We never quite hated her, but life would have been much nicer if she hadn't been around. But I guess life would have been a lot more boring too. The neighborhood just wouldn't have been the same without her. So we suffered through her insults and mood swings and beatings. No one really understood why she was so mean, although some people tried. Phoebe must have; why else would she have been best friends with the girl? I know Arnold tried a lot, but look at how much she tormented him for trying. Later I would figure out that wasn't the entire explanation for her persistence in harassing Arnold, but that comes later in the story.

When we all entered middle school, Helga started softening a little. She wasn't as aggressive as in elementary school, but she still had quite a temper. She still looked like the same old Helga, but she only beat you up if you were stupid enough to pester her and test her patience. That patience was pretty short, but at least the beatings were only a defensive tactic and she didn't actively pick on the rest of us.

The summer before freshman year seemed especially long as we waited anxiously to become high schoolers. None of us saw Helga that summer, except for Phoebe, who said she had gone out of the state for vacation. So when the first day of school started and my biology class that morning began and the teacher began calling roll I received one of the biggest shocks of my life. I remember noticing that all the other guys I knew from elementary school wore a similar dazed expression as we all turned to look at the girl who walked into the classroom, addressing herself as Helga Pataki. Boy howdy, was she hot!

Wherever she had visited that summer, it had sure helped her change a lot. Judging by the smooth tan of her skin, it was somewhere near a beach. Her hair was pulled back into a sparkling, flowing blonde cascade with highlights that had to have been enhanced by the same sun that gave her that perfect shade of tan. She now had two distinct eyebrows that were maybe a little too dark for her hair, but that didn't matter much when you considered her bright blue eyes, and the way her clothes showed off her slender body, including her long legs. Yeah, she was hot.

I had leaned over to Stinky and whispered, "Do you think that's actually Helga?"

"Ah dunno, Sid. Ah s'pose it's entirely possible, but willikers, she sure has changed!"

"You can say that again."

"Willikers, she—"

"Shut up, Stinky."

You'd think that over the years Stinky's accent would have faded a bit as he lived in the city, but I guess the world could only handle so much change, and Helga's appearance that year was more than enough. And you'd think the guy would have gotten a little bit brighter too, but I guess that was hoping for too much.

Several other whispered conversations amongst Helga's old classmates were carried on across the room, and she had to have noticed all the glances throughout the period, and some of the flat-out stares. She did her best to ignore them though.

That year, many a boy tried to capture Helga's attention. But it turned out that her personality hadn't changed as much as her appearance. Instead of being so mean, she was now just aloof. She was never exactly close, but now she didn't even show her anger towards others. There were no more sarcastic, biting comments unasked for. She kept quiet and distant from everyone. She was the most beautiful antisocial girl at our school, anyway. In elementary school, at least she hung out with us guys, joining our conversations and games and such. Now she literally only talked to Phoebe, unless she was called on in class by a teacher.

But I heard that she was still able to scare off all those guys who asked her out. Not through force now, since none of them ever came back bruised. Helga still wasn't anything of a charmer, even if she _looked_ like one now.

It's because of all that that I don't understand how in the world I managed to be the first guy she said "yes" to. I don't know why I even attempted the challenge. But something in me made me strike up a bet with Stinky one day during our junior year.

"Hey Stinky, I betcha I can get any girl to go out on a date with me. Even Helga."

"What makes ya think that fer?"

"I'm just gonna test out the ol' Sid charm, and I'm pretty confident it'll work."

"Oh all right. How much are yer gonna bet me?"

"Twenty bucks."

"That's enough fer me ta buy that there new CD I's been a'wantin'. Good luck, Sid," he snickered.

We had been at our lockers at the time, and across the hall from them was the library, where I knew Helga would be. I had marched across the hall and pushed open the library door with that confidence I had told Stinky about, but when the door had shut behind me I felt like reaching for my wallet and just walking back to hand Stinky his money. But I kept going anyway, I guess thinking of how I really had nothing to lose. I could win back my money pretty easily, 'cause like I said, Stinky's not the brightest lightbulb in the box.

So finally there I stood in front of Helga. She was reading a thick book, and was so absorbed that she hadn't noticed me yet. I felt a bit nervous standing there, wondering what I should say to get her attention, or if I should just wait and let her notice me on her own. And I worried whether I looked okay. You see, whereas Helga had transformed into such a beautiful creature, I hadn't changed too much. I still had a big nose, and that made me a bit insecure, I'll admit. So I breathed a deep sigh, and hoped I had remembered to zip up my fly after visiting the men's room, and spoke.

"Hey Helga."

She looked up in mild surprise, one eyebrow raised as she studied me for a moment.

"Yes, Sid?"

"Umm, erm, I was just wondering, uh, could I sit here?" I finally managed, motioning to the chair across the table from her.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat," she answered, as she picked up her book to resume reading.

I sat, and mentally kicked myself. This was definitely not going well. "So … Helga…."

"Yes?" she said, with a slightly impatient tone.

"I was wondering if you happened to have any plans this Saturday?"

"Nope"

"Then would you, um, like to spend the day with me?"

She froze, then began slowly lowering the book to look me in the eyes. She studied me once more, before shrugging. "Sure."

That's about when I fainted, and my world went black.


	2. Dos

Author's Note: So I lied. It's much later than 2 AM here. The good news is that I finished the story this morning, though. I just went to sleep almost immediately after that and I had to go to practice this afternoon. I apologize for the delay in posting this, but I hope you enjoy! Last part up as soon as I finish proofreading it (not that doing so always catches mistakes, but I try). ^-^

-----

The world faded in again, with me finding that I had fallen sideways out of the chair and Helga was gently poking me. I groaned, realizing how stupid that had looked.

"Gee, I hope you don't always do that when you talk to a girl," Helga said as she stood up and returned to her own chair.

Yeah, I felt really stupid right then.

I got up and sat in my chair again. "So, heh heh, you really want hang out with me Saturday?"

"That's what I agreed to."

"C-cool. I'll, uh, pick you up around four? Is that good with you?"

"Sure."

"Then, I'll see you Saturday!" I chirped as I stood. I then walked away quickly, but not so fast as to look like I was in a hurry. I just wanted to get away from her before I did or said anything else stupid. It was far too late to continue trying to be smooth.

When I emerged from the library, Stinky was waiting for me, leaning against his locker. I must have still had embarrassment written all over my face. He stood up straight and held out a large hand. Boy howdy, he grew to be freakishly tall. At least I no longer went up only to his waist, but he was still big. He had to duck to get through some doorways.

"Where's mah money?" he asked.

"You don't get it. She said yes. It just … didn't go as well as I thought it would."

"Yeah, right, Sid. You's just don't want ta admit you's gone and lost a bet."

"No way, Stinky. She really agreed to go out with me! Look, if you don't believe me you can just see for yourself. I'm gonna pick her up around four on Saturday. You know where she lives, so you can go hide out around there and watch me pick her up and then you'll see that I'm not lying."

----- 

So Saturday afternoon rolled around and all too soon I found myself getting ready to go pick up Helga. I spent half an hour alone just fiddling with my hair, wondering if I would look better with or without my hat, whether my hair should be gelled back or left natural. I had it cut a few years back so it no longer reached my shoulders, by the way. Finally I settled for the hat. I wanted to look cool, like this was just another day. I didn't want it to seem like I was dressed up too special for her, ya know? Because, as I understand, guys aren't supposed to be as concerned about that as girls. They fuss, and we look casual. So I shoved my hat on and ran downstairs to grab the keys to my car, not wanting to be late.

My car isn't exactly the greatest. It's all my part-time job and my parents could afford to get me. I'm not lucky like Lorenzo. He got this wicked awesome sports car deal for his sixteenth birthday during sophomore year, but that's because his parents are so rich. It's a crying shame though, because he almost never drives it. He prefers to ride in his family's limo. Can you believe that? He has such a beautiful car and he doesn't want to drive it? I'd sell my soul for the chance to even touch the thing.

But I had to settle for this little red sedan. I guess it's not totally awful. You should see the hunk of junk station wagon Harold's got. So I'm better off than some, but a guy can always dream of better wheels.

When I pulled up to the curb just in front of Helga's house, I looked around the street and soon noticed Stinky's hiding place. Except that he wasn't so hidden, since it was pretty easy to spot his huge head peeking out from behind a garbage can almost directly across the street from Helga's door. I glanced at her house to make sure she hadn't come out at the sound of my car, then turned to face Stinky. I pointed at him, then made a lowering motion. He looked puzzled, and peeked his head further out into the street. Again, I pointed at him and made a swiping motion to indicate him, well, hiding. After about three repetitions, he got the idea and darted behind a slightly bigger can. I sighed. Good enough. I just hoped Helga's eyesight wasn't too sharp.

I finally got out of my car and walked up Helga's stoop. After knocking on the door, I waited patiently for a few minutes, but no one answered. I knocked again, and waited a few more minutes. I started panicking after that. What if she finally realized just what she had agreed to? What if she had realized just who she had agreed to go on a date with? I turned back to see Stinky getting ready to stand up. I held up a finger to stop him, then turned back and knocked one more time. This time, the door opened, revealing Helga in her usual outfit of a pink shirt and jean shorts, her hair pulled back with a pink band.

"It took forever to get my stupid sister off the phone so I could answer the door," she said.

"It's okay," I said. I led her to my car, even opening the door for her, which she lifted an eyebrow and grunted at. On my way to the driver's side of the car, I spotted Stinky and the look of mingled surprise and disappointment on his face.

"So what would you like to do today?" I asked as I started the car.

"I thought you had a plan."

"Nope. I figured it'd be up to you. Whatever you want, my treat."

"Hmph. Well, there's that new horror movie out I kinda wanted to see."

"Okay, movie it is."

The drive to the movie theater was silent after that. I didn't know what to say to her, and Helga didn't seem to be about to become a conversation starter. Once upon a time, "quiet" would never have been a word used to describe this girl.

At the theater, she ordered popcorn and a soda. Like I promised, I paid for them as well as my own Yahoo and a Mr. Nutty Bar, on top of the two tickets. It was a good thing Stinky owed me twenty bucks.

Have I ever mentioned that I'm not so much a fan of horror movies? I should have known this date would turn out to be embarrassing for me in some way. In this case, when that alien popped out from behind the shower curtain and killed that one chick, I freaked. Okay, so my voice got deeper over the years, of course, but apparently I can still scream like a girl. Damn. What made it worse was the way I grabbed Helga's hand and held on for dear life through that whole scene. After the initial terror, I came to notice this and carefully released my hold, knowing my whole face was burning red. A lot of people turned around to try to see who was laughing so hysterically during a horror movie, as Helga nearly tumbled out of her seat in a fit of giggles. It didn't make matters better from me, considering the movie was only halfway through and I knew it was only going to get scarier. I slid down in my seat.

After another forty-five minutes of me trying to keep my terror as quiet as possible, the credits for the movie started rolling and we left the theater. Once outside, Helga asked, "Enjoy the movie, Sid?" and snickered.

I guess it's a good thing I don't literally kick myself, because I suppose I'd be nearly crippled by now and this had been only two encounters with Helga.

"Yeah. It was entertaining."

"You're telling me."

"So, uh, _anyway. _What do you want to do now? Go get something to eat maybe?"

"Nah, that popcorn made me pretty full. I guess I could go for some ice cream though."

I noticed a brief distant look in her eyes when she said that last part, but I didn't know what to make of it. "All right."

At Slausen's, I bought her a fudge sundae and a slice of key lime pie covered in vanilla ice cream for myself. Nothing happened there to embarrass me, thankfully.

When we finished, twilight had set in. I drove her home and walked her to her door. Another awkward silence.

"So, Sid … uh, thanks for a nice afternoon," she finally said.

"Really? Well, thanks for spending it with me. I'll see you Monday then?"

"Yeah. Later." With that, she disappeared inside her house.

I climbed back into my car and went home, wondering if that would be my only date with Helga. After all, she hadn't seem too interested in seeing me again. Then again, she hadn't said she didn't want to see me again. And knowing Helga tended to be blunt, even at this age, that seemed almost promising.


	3. Trés

Well, it turns out that wouldn't be the last time I went on a date with Helga. In fact, it turned out that we went on quite a few more. And we kind of wound up being boyfriend and girlfriend. We definitely weren't the traditional couple though. I mean, even after a month of dating, we still hadn't kissed. Not even a little peck. We were still working on the hugging thing. It turned out that our first kiss would be just after the homecoming dance. Being my girlfriend, of course I asked her. She seemed almost hesitant, but finally agreed. We didn't dance much, since neither of us were really into dancing much. She had no problem in letting me dance with a few other girls though. So I got in a couple with Nadine and one with Rhonda, although that was because she was intent on dancing with "every decent guy at the dance, for appearance's sake". I guess to make her look that much more popular. Whatever. I noticed Helga watching the people on the dance floor a lot, though it never seemed to be me she was focusing on when I was out there. I wondered what that was all about, but didn't ask. I knew it was better not to push Helga to admit anything. You just have to wait until she's ready to tell you, or when she lets it slip out. Anyway, that night when I walked her to her door she kissed me. It was soft and gentle, but on the lips and I didn't ask for anything more. She looked at me for a long time after that, her eyes unreadable, before saying "goodnight" and going inside. I was pretty happy that night. A kiss, and boy howdy she did look beautiful in that red dress.

So I've said before that Helga chooses when to share anything about herself. But that's not to say I learned nothing about her. It just took her awhile to confide anything to me, and it was only little bits at a time. I soon started to realize she was more than just a former tomboy bully turned pretty. I began to understand how complex her character is. It happened slowly, piecing the bits together over the months, but I enjoyed the journey of discovery.

Over the course of those few months, I learned about her home life, from when she was little until now. It hadn't improved much over the years. Apparently her mother paid a little more attention to her now, sometimes sticking up for her when her father picked on her. Her father still preferred her older sister Olga over Helga. I had known before that Helga didn't like her sister, but now I learned the extent of her bitterness, and I learned why. I learned that all those years of her bullying us was her venting her problems in a negative way. She didn't want anyone close enough to uncover any of her secrets. Only Phoebe was the exception to the rule. I figured that's why she targeted Arnold in particular, because he was the one who tried hardest to help solve problems, including ones Helga didn't want even known. I also found out that she wrote poetry, and had since she was young. But she didn't let me read most of it. Only a couple, but she implied that she had books full of it that she didn't want anyone to see. I wondered why she would want to keep it hidden. What could she have written that she needed to keep so secret? I wondered if she had been suicidal or something. But since she was in elementary school? No kid that young could be suicidal. I might understand it at this age, but not at nine. But like I said, I knew not to pry.

Over those months, our relationship still stayed kind of distant. It seemed almost like we were only friends, and boyfriend/girlfriend in titles only. I only got a few more kisses, and they were like the first. I know some guys who start sleeping with their girls after only a few weeks and this had been months! Not that I wanted to sleep with Helga. No, I didn't mean that. I'm not that kind of guy, okay?

I remember one day at lunch when we were all in the cafeteria. I had gotten there early and ordered my meal from one of the lunch carts before the rush really started. I saw Arnold and Gerald at a table in a corner and wandered over to them. I wanted to get some of Arnold's advice.

It's kind of funny how we still get advice from Arnold. Even relationship advice. That's what's so funny. See, Arnold's never been in a relationship yet. It's weird, because as I understand it from the girls, he's pretty cute. Yet they all just want to keep him a friend. I don't know why. So he's a total relationship virgin still, yet we continue to ask him for advice even on that subject. And I haven't seen an unsatisfied customer yet.

"Hey Arnold, Gerald," I greeted as I sat in a chair across from them.

"Hey Sid," they chorused.

"So where's Phoebe?" I asked Gerald. Yeah, you guessed it: they've been together for, like, forever. Since eighth grade, I think. That's one couple that's never needed Arnold's advice, too.

"She's at an Ac-Dec meeting today."

"Ah." Phoebe was very involved in a variety of clubs, from National Honor Society to Academic Decathlon to Badminton. She joined Speech and Debate too, just to be with Gerald that much more. That's our valedictorian for you. "Well, Arnold, I kinda wanted some of your advice."

"Go for it, Sid," he said in his usual, smooth, calming voice.

"Well, it's like this. I've been seeing Helga for a few months now, and—"

"So it's true," Gerald broke in.

"Yeah. You didn't know by now?"

"Well, I heard the rumors but I didn't think they were true. I mean, you guys don't act like a couple. And Phoebe wouldn't tell me anything. I guess Helga made her promise not to say anything. Hmph, my own girlfriend keepin' things from me."

"Yeah, probably. But we've been together for a really long time and she's still pretty distant. Like you said Gerald, she doesn't treat me like her boyfriend. She treats me kind of like everyone else while we're at school. I was just wondering if you had any ideas what I can do, Arnold. You know, to do something really special for her so she'll start acting more … affectionate, I guess. Something romantic."

Arnold finished chewing his bite of cheeseburger and swallowed before answering slowly, "I don't know, Sid. I mean, it's Helga…." I happened to look up at that point to see Helga searching for a table halfway across the room. I waved at her when she looked my way, and she gave a faint smile and a nod before sitting where she could watch our table. I looked back at Arnold again, who continued after glancing over his shoulder at Helga. "I've never understood her. She's not like any other girl, so I don't know what might work for you. I just don't know, Sid."

I think that's the first time he'd ever been unable to give me advice since I've known him, and that's a long time. "Thanks anyway, Arnold. I'll see you around." I stood and walked toward Helga's table, noticing her still gazing in the direction of our table. Her focus never shifted, even as I walked up to her. I looked back to see she was staring at Arnold's back.

"Hey," I said as I sat down next to her. She finally broke her gaze and turned to me.

"Hey. Uh, what are you doing over here?" she asked quietly.

"I thought you looked pretty lonely since Phoebe's gone to her meeting today, so I thought I'd keep you company."

"Oh."

I felt disappointed by her lack of enthusiasm. I mean, I was her boyfriend, shouldn't she be excited the least bit by seeing me? I'm not asking for the mushiness level of Phoebe and Gerald, but would a little bit of happiness kill her? And she was staring at Arnold again….

-----

That Saturday we went to the city park. Helga brought a box of stale crackers to feed to the ducks there. She said she found them where the laundry soap was supposed to be, and their expiration date read June 1998. She explained that her mother's ignorance must have struck again. We were walking back from the pond when Arnold happened to come running by, chasing after a football that bounced away ahead of him. He chased it across our path until it stopped, then scooped it up and saw us.

"Hi Sid, hi Helga," he greeted.

We had been walking side by side with a small distance between us, not holding hands of course, because Helga still seemed uncomfortable doing that in public areas. But suddenly I felt her hand reaching for mine, and she stepped closer to me.

"Hey Arnold," she said softly.

"Hey," I echoed, looking at her for a moment. We were nearly the same height; I only had a couple inches over her, so I could see her eyes well.

"Hope you guys are having a nice day!" Arnold chirped as he jogged back to his football game. I watched as Helga's eyes followed him. Once he was gone, she slowly loosened her grip on my hand. She didn't let it completely fall away, but she regained her distance from me.

I said nothing about it, but that little incident made me start thinking.

-----

I started putting together all these little pieces of the puzzle. There was all the staring Helga did at Arnold. After that first time, I started remembering other times I had seen her looking at him, although at the time I thought nothing of it. Then there was the whole weird incident at the park. I remembered back to homecoming and how her staring at the dance floor might have just coincided with Arnold's presence out there. I remembered even further back to the time when Stinky told me about Helga making him her boyfriend to make Arnold jealous. Of course Stinky didn't realize that was her motive, he just remembered she paid him off in Mr. Nutty bars and Arnold happened to be around wherever they went. I was the one who did the math, especially since it was highlighted by the incident at the park.

I started to wonder about that poetry. I had this suspicion that it was love poetry, and not concerning me. But I needed to be sure before I jumped to any definite conclusions. That's where knowing stuff about her came in handy. I chose a time when her dad would be at work and she was visiting Phoebe to make my move. I knew her mother would be asleep and wouldn't notice the little noise I made as I climbed the fire escape to Helga's bedroom window and into her room. I looked around for a bookcase, but she didn't have one in her room. I looked under the bed, but there were no boxes. Where would she hide away volumes of poetry? Finally I looked in her closet. Ah ha! There were several boxes stacked in a corner. I pulled one open and selected a book. Everything smelled of old bubble-gum, I thought as I opened to a random page.

Sure enough, the poem was about Arnold. Well, it didn't say so explicitly. But it was pretty obvious. The boy with cornflower hair? And a football-shaped head?

I carefully put the book back where it came from, closed the box and the closet door, and made my escape out the window and down the fire escape. No one saw me, and I left no trace. Don't ever say I can't be a spy. I've so got the moves.

Anyway, I'm a bastard for sneaking into my girlfriend's room and looking through her stuff. I bet that's what you're thinking. Well I did feel like one, especially when I considered what I was about to ask her.

-----

Okay, at this point I think I should clarify some things. First of all, I care about Helga Pataki. I really do. Sure, at first I just thought she was hot. But then, with all that time spent getting to know her, I started to like her for who she is. She's a really interesting person. She's so complex; getting to know her was like unraveling the sweetest little mystery. It's just that this whole thing isn't right. I want a better relationship than this. I want someone who will trust me, who will open up to me. Sure, I learned a lot about Helga, but that's just in relation to how little I knew before. And I don't want to be in a relationship with such distance, and especially in one where I know my girlfriend would rather be with some other guy. That's no boost to the confidence.

So the next Friday, when I asked her out to dinner, I was ready.

I drove us to the park. It was twilight again. We started walking through the crisp air. It was still a bit chilly outside, but Helga had brought her own coat and seemed pretty comfortable so I didn't get to do that cool gentleman thing and offer her my jacket.

I stopped at a bench and sat down. She stopped and sat too. I turned to her, and took a deep breath. I remembered all those distant looks in her eyes, when she was thinking of him, and how often they happened when she was with me. Thoughts of that gave me the power to speak.

"Helga, how long have you loved Arnold?" There, I said it. And the sentence seemed to shatter the peacefulness of the evening air, like a hammer to a thin sheet of fine crystal.

She gasped, and choked, and got a fearful look in her eyes. I wanted to pull her into my arms and hold her and comfort her, to chase away that horrified look.

But I continued. "Yeah, I figured it out. It's all right, you don't have to say anything right now. It's just that … it's not fair for me to be fighting for your attention with a guy who's not actually there competing for your affections. But it seems like you'd rather be with him, and that's not fair to me. I just wanted to let you know that it's up to you now. I just wanted you to decide between keeping this relationship and giving it everything, or just giving it all up. You don't have to tell me now. Just … soon, okay? C'mon, I'll drive you home."

She nodded dumbly and followed me to my car. I walked her to her door, as usual, but she didn't say a word as she went inside. After the door closed, I hung my head and closed my eyes, drawing in a deep breath. Well, it was done. Then I just had to see what happened next.

-----

The next day I spent in my room, just thinking. I was remembering all the days with Helga. How she could be so distant, but sometimes, just sometimes, I had her full attention and she acted like she cared for me. It wasn't often enough, but each time was so special.

That's why I was so terrified by the phone ringing. I knew it was her even before I picked it up.

She had started the conversation with a question. "Why did you ask me out in the first place?"

I paused. "Because … you were intriguing, I guess. I wanted to see if I could do it; get you to say yes. I really didn't expect you to. I was half-expecting to come face to face with good Ol' Betsy." I laughed, humorlessly. "You were so beautiful, and still are. Why did you say yes?"

"I guess … because … I wanted to prove something to myself. I wanted to prove I wasn't scared of saying yes to a guy, and you just happened to be the one who came along. That's not to say staying with you was just because I was willing to be with anyone at all…."

"But you would have rather been with Arnold."

I heard her sigh. "Yeah. I've loved him since I was three."

Three? Whoa, I never would have guessed she liked him _that _long.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Sid."

"It's … it's okay, I guess."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. And Helga?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck. I hope you get what you want someday. I really mean that. You deserve it."

"Thanks Sid."

"No problem. I'll see you around school, then?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

And that's how it all ended, with a simple telephone call. I was left with nothing but some empty static where my girlfriend's voice used to be. And a little empty spot in my heart that used to be hers, too.

So that's my story. I can't say I was left with absolutely nothing though. I was left with the satisfaction of getting to know one of the most interesting people I'll ever meet in my life, and once getting to call her mine.

-----

Author's Note: Well, that's the end. Hopefully the Sid/Helga thing went over okay, and didn't annoy too many devoted A/H fans. And for those of you who did turn into S/H fans, hopefully you weren't too disappointed by the ending. If you'd ever heard the song "All Or Nothing", you probably should have seen that coming. ~.^ I apologize if anyone thought Sid was OOC. I was taking into account that at the time he's telling this story he's about 17, so he should have changed a bit since he was 9. Hopefully that was apparent - that he was similar but not exactly the same. Not quite as paranoid. I imagined him being one of those guys who thinks he's cool but really isn't, as much as he tries, and rather than being annoying he's just kind of goofy and cute. Oh yes, and I don't know if there will be a sequel to this or not. I don't have one planned but that doesn't mean it won't happen. The same as my other stories … it just depends on my muses. Anyway, tell me what you think about all of that!


End file.
